Thomascules
TongueSpeakingFool's movie spoof Animal & Human style of 1997 Disney film, "Hercules" Cast *Baby Hercules - Skarloey (Thomas & Friends) *Young Hercules - James (Thomas & Friends) *Hercules - Thomas The Tank Engine *Zeus - The Sultan (Aladdin) *Hera - The Fairy Goddmother (Cinderella) *Megara - Emily (Thomas & Friends) *Hades - Vinnie (Thomas & Friends: The Great Race) *Philoctetes - The Lorax (The Lorax (2012)) (The Lorax and Philoctetes Both Voiced by Danny Devito) *Baby Pegasus - Timmy (Shaun The Sheep) *Pegasus - Shaun The Sheep *Hermes - Ubercorn (Go Jetters) *Pain and Panic - Raul and Ivan (Thomas & Friends: The Great Race) *Rabbit Pain - E.B. (Hop) *Gopher Panic - Gopher (Winnie The Pooh) *Pain and Panic - Boys - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) and Charlie Brown (The Peanuts Movie) *Pain and Panic - Birds as Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Pain and Panic - Female Horse - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Nessus the River Guardian - Yokai (Big Hero 6) *The Muses as themselves *The 3 Fates - Honey Lemon, Rapunzel and Tulip (Big Hero 6, Tangled & Storks) *Amphitryon and Alcmene - Cheif Bogo and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Penelope the Donkey - Princess Poppy (Trolls) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Wreck-It Ralph *Boys with Frisbee - Orinoco (The Wombles), Kermit The Frog (The Muppets), Alfred (Johnson and Friends) *The Nymphs - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peaboy & Sherman), Brenda Blue (Jay Jay The Jet Plane) and Katie (The Secret Life of Pets) *Chariot Driver - Horrid Henry *Sundial Seller - SpongeBob SquarePants *End-of-the-World Man - Ryan (Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure) *Heavy Woman - Frank (Sausage Party) *Burnt Man - Branch (Trolls) *Snowball the Cat - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *Fat Man - Biggie (Trolls) *Tall Woman - Dawn Bellweather (Zootopia) *Elderly Man - Fred (Ferry Boat Fred) *Hydra - The Angry Video Game Nerd *Angry Boar as himself *Evil Lion as himself *Evil Bird as himself *Sea Monster as himself *Bull, Bird and Imp Fighters as himself *Carvings - Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie) *Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Sean (Ready Jet Go) *Painter - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Hercules Fangirls - ??? *Rock Titan - Diesel 10 (Thomas and The Magic Railroad) *Frost Titan - Lord Business (The LEGO Movie) *Volcanic Titan - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Hurrican Titan - Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) *Cyclops - The Princess (Danger Mouse) *Ares, God of War - Oh (Home) *Apollo, God of the Sun - Shrek *Aphrodite, Goddess of Love - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Gods - Various Animated Animals *Ceberus the 3-Headed Dog as themsleves Scenes *Thomascules part 1 - How it all Began *Thomascules part 2 - The Sultan and The Fairy Godmother's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Vinnie. *Thomascules part 3 - Vinnie's Lair *Thomascules part 4 - Skarloey gets Kidnapped *Thoamscules part 5 - The Trouble with Strength *Thomascules part 6 - Go the Distance *Thomascules part 7 - James, The Sultan and Shaun The Sheep Reunite *Thomascules part 8 - James and Shaun The Sheep meet The Lorax *Thomascules part 9 - The Lorax's One Last Hope *Thomascules part 10 - Thomas meets Emily (part 1, The Battle Against Caraticus P. Doom) *Thomascules part 11 - Thomas meets Emily (part 2) *Thomascules part 12 - Thomas meets Emily (part 3, Nellie and Maximus I.Q.) *Thomascules part 13 - The City of Thebes *Thomascules part 14 - The Battle Against The Angry Video Game Nerd (part 1) *Thomascules part 15 - The Battle Against The Angry Video Game Nerd (part 2) *Thomascules part 16 - The Battle Against The Angry Video Game Nerd (part 3) *Thomascules part 17 - Zero to Hero *Thomascules part 18 - What is Thomas' Weakness? *Thomascules part 19 - Not a True Hero Yet *Thomascules part 20 - Emily Makes her Move *Thomascules part 21 - Romance in the Air *Thomascules part 22 - "I Won't Say I'm in Love"/Nellie Quits/Berk's Big Discovery *Thomascules part 23 - The Lorax's Revelation *Thomascules Part 24 - A Deal is Made *Thomascules part 25 - Vinnie. Unleashes the Titans *Thomascules part 26 - Clash of the Titans (part 1) *Thomascules Part 27 - Clash of the Titans (part 2) *Thomascules part 28 - Clash of the Titans (part 3) *Thomascules part 29 - Thomas saves Emily *Thomascules part 30 - Thomas Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Thomascules part 31 - End Credits (part 1, "A Star is Born") *Thomascules part 32 - End Credits (part 2, "Go to Distance") Category:TongueSpeakingFool Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof